


One Of Those Perfect Moments

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [52]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amused McCoy, Caught in the Rain, Dancing in the Rain, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Innuendo, Grumpy McCoy, Happy Molly, Innuendo, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, McCoy is a Tease, Molly Is Patient, Rain, Romantic Fluff, implied future sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy plans a date for him and Molly, for no real special reason, and while it doesn't go <i>exactly</i> how he'd planned it it's still a pretty good evening all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Those Perfect Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is another one of the fics to work towards my milestone of 650 Sherlock fics! This was the ship requested by **sideofrawr** (who can never get enough McMolly) and we decided to use this prompt from **otpprompts** : " _Imagine your OTP walking home after going to dinner on a rainy night. Bonus: They don’t have an umbrella, so they’re foolishly running through the rain. Person A is grumpy about the weather at first, but Person B loves the rain and is giggling as they run through, and Person A eventually finds themselves smiling at Person B’s childish behavior. Bonus 2: One or both of them end up sick the next day, and they stay together cuddling in bed._ " I made the slight tweak for them to go to the clinic they work at as opposed to her home, as she lives kind of far away from any of the area restaurants, and unfortunately I did not use Bonus 2 in this fic (but it could come up later in game if we do this as a game plot).

He’d wanted to take her someplace nice. Not for any special reason, but just because she deserved it. They’d both put in a long day at the clinic and they deserved a good evening. He finished up his paperwork and then went to her office, knocking on her door. She looked up, pushing her glasses up her nose and giving him a grin. “Done already?” she asked.

He nodded. “Thought we could go grab a bite to eat somewhere nice, since you dressed up kinda nice today,” he said. “Called in a reservation to Lola’s about an hour ago for us.”

Her smile got wider. “Oh, it’s been a while since we’ve been there,” she said. “And sangria sounds nice tonight.” 

“Well, I probably should take the prettiest woman in all of New Orleans out before the rain starts falling,” he said. “Didn’t think to bring an umbrella with me because I thought we’d actually be home and inside before it started falling.”

“You just wanted to be in between the sheets doing all sorts of naughty things,” she said with a laugh, getting up and moving to smooth down the front of his shirt.

“With you? Anytime, anywhere,” he said, leaning in to kiss her.

“You do it here, we’ll have another post it note fiasco on our hands,” she said.

“Willing to risk it,” he said before capturing her lips with his. She melted against him as she gripped his shirt in her hands, sighing contentedly into the kiss. He didn’t really care if John gave him any more crap for kissing her in the office. He wasn’t here to see it; what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. And hell, it had been a long day. If he wanted to indulge why shouldn’t he? There probably were very few things in the world he enjoyed more than kissing her.

She reluctantly pulled away after a few minutes. “If you made reservations and we get carried away we might miss them,” she said as she tried to catch her breath. She unclenched her hands a bit but stayed close.

“Yeah, well, after a kiss like that I’m starting to regret making those reservations,” he said.

“You have me all evening, Leonard,” she said. “Livvy has said she’s staying at her apartment this whole week and she will make it a point to call before she comes over, and if we _don’t_ answer she’ll assume we’re otherwise occupied. So you can behave for a few hours.” She pulled away a little more. “Let’s walk to the restaurant, all right? We aren’t that far away.”

“We get caught in the rain on the way back, I’m blaming you,” he said as she got her coat.

She moved away and gave him another kiss. “We both have the day off. Besides, it will test your theory on whether the invulnerability wish includes invulnerability from ill effects of being caught in the rain.”

“I should have just wished for invulnerability and perfect health,” he said, keeping her close.

“Leonard, reservations?” she said.

“One more kiss isn’t going to cause us to be _that_ late,” he said.

“It will if you talk me into going upstairs to the apartment for a quick shag,” she said, but she didn’t pull away. “One kiss. You have three minutes. Make them count.”

He grinned and shook his head before leaning in and kissing her again. He honestly hoped there was never a day she didn’t indulge him, he thought to himself as she kissed him back, pressing herself against him. Hell, he didn’t really need to suggest going up to the apartment. She had a cot in her office that was fairly comfortable. But he wanted to treat her to a nice evening, and if they _really_ couldn’t wait they could always come back here and leave before Jemma or John showed up in the morning.

He pulled away more or less three minutes after he started kissing her. “There. Three minutes, give or take,” he murmured.

“You are an evil, rotten man, Leonard McCoy,” she said. “Now I’m all hot and bothered.”

“We can make it a very quick dinner and come back here,” he said.

“I like that plan quite a bit,” she said with a nod, pulling away. She went back to putting her coat on, and then he ran into his office to grab his and they were off, locking up the clinic behind him. It wasn’t a really cool evening; it was rather muggy with the rain looming, but their coats were light and meant more for the possible rain than the cold. It didn’t take them long to get to Lola’s, and they were seated almost immediately. He was glad he’d called ahead; it looked like it was a busy night tonight.

He knew they each had favorites when they were there; he liked to start off his meal with mariscos and a side of garlic shrimp, and Molly always had grilled calamari and fabada, and then for their main courses tonight he decided on his absolute favorite, the caldereta, and Molly had seafood fideuas. They had just finished their appetizers when he heard the familiar sound of rain on the roof. “Looks like we should have taken the car,” he said, frowning before he took a sip of his wine.

“Well, we can always go upstairs to the apartment at the clinic and warm up and get a dry change of clothes before we go home,” she said, setting down the glass of sangria she’d just had some of. “And I know you. You like any excuse to be up there.”

“Yeah, kinda,” he admitted.

She looked over at him. “You know, I can redesign part of the cabin to look like your apartment from San Francisco. Give it a large basement, make the whole basement area look like a carbon copy, down to the very last detail. It can be…I don’t know, your man cave. You can have James and Spock and Robin and John and whoever else over and I won’t intrude. My wish could easily do that.”

He grinned at her. “You would actually do that, wouldn’t you?” he asked.

She nodded. “Well, yes. I mean, I know you and John have been talking with Zane about replicating and improving the technology with the med center, and expanding it. If we got rid of the apartment, converted it, you could make the whole second floor a medical suite. And then with the wish, you’d still have your apartment, but it would just be at the cabin except at the clinic.”

He reached over for her hand. “You know, Jim thinks he’s the luckiest guy in the world to have Rose but he’s wrong.”

She ducked her head at that a bit. “I suppose,” she said.

He raised her knuckles up to his lips and kissed them. “Sounds like a good idea. We can work on doing that this next week when the clinic is going to be closed down for the upgrades Zane wants to make in the exam rooms and with the x-ray equipment. I don’t think he’d mind us going up into the apartment and you getting a good look around so you can get everything just right.”

She looked at him again, grinning. “All right.”

Their next course arrived and they shifted the conversation to other things, and then decided to stay for dessert, in the hopes the rain would lessen a bit. They’d splurged a bit and had the combination platter, with them each having a bit of the flan, the almond nougat ice cream and the chuflan. As he knew Molly had a decided weakness for chocolate he knew he wasn’t going to get much of the latter but he was fine with the other two desserts. The rain hadn’t let up much by the time he paid their bill, though, and so they had to brave the weather to begin the trek back to the clinic.

He kept his coat over his head, at least trying to stay dry, but Molly appeared quite happy to be out in it. She almost appeared to dance in it a bit, running through it ahead of him, laughing a bit and occasionally doing a tiny bit of splashing in puddles, though nothing to ruin the half boots she was wearing. “You’re going to catch your death of cold,” he called out to her.

“Leonard, you’ve known me how many years now?” she asked, turning to face him and walk backward.

“Three and a half,” he said. “Give or take.”

“And how many of them have we spent here in New Orleans?” she asked.

“Most of them,” he said.

“And how often have you known me to sit somewhere like on our apartment balcony or on my old cabin porch and watch the rain fall and maybe dash out when it was a relatively warm and humid rain like this?” she asked, stopping in his path.

He looked at her intently and then sighed. “Most of the time,” he said.

“Exactly. Because in London it’s cold and dreary rain, but here it’s—”

“Warm and humid and perfect,” he said, slipping his arms back into his coat. He knew what was coming. He knew damn well what was coming, or at least what had come when they were just friends or _pretending_ to be just friends. She’d rope him into getting soaked from head to toe too. But tonight he had other ideas. He reached for her and pulled her closer, watching the rain plaster her hair against her head and water drip off her nose. He could feel her clothing stick to every curve of her body that he knew as well as the back of his hand. Damn it, he thought earlier at the clinic he’d been turned on by the sight of her but this was something else. “I’m going to kiss you.”

“You are?” she said, looking up at him with a grin. “Outside in the rain?”

He nodded. “I don’t even care if we get sick tomorrow, or if we stay at the apartment and get walked in on by John or Jemma or whoever. I’m going to kiss you, then I’m taking you back to the clinic and upstairs and getting you out of this clothing and warming you up and keeping you warm all night, and holding you while you fall asleep listening to the rain since I know you love to do that, and if it’s still raining when we wake up, making you coffee and watching you watch it out the window before I convince you to let me take you home.”

She leaned in and brushed her lips across his. “I like a man who’s romantic and decisive in the same breath,” she said. “But if you kiss me in the rain a little while, _I_ might warm _you_ up a little bit, too. Maybe do a few things that I know quite heat up your blood.”

“I could live with that,” he said before kissing her and pulling her close, completely heedless of the rain now. Eventually they’d make it inside and eventually they’d get up to the apartment but for now, to be honest, this particular moment was worth whatever might come later, whether they got sick or whatever. He’d be sure to file this away under moments that were worth holding on to if his life ever went to hell, moments that were worth remembering that things were good. Better than good, actually. It was damn near perfect.


End file.
